Rayo de Luz
by Kingdom-Iris
Summary: La historia de una niña con poderes sorprendentes y decidira el destino del planeta primera vez que escribo algo espero que sea de su agrado.
1. PROLOGO

PRÓLOGO

En el comienzo del mundo, cuando los dioses lo formaban, el dios de la tierra con sus manos hizo las plantas y la vegetación, el dios del agua con su sangre azul hizo los océanos y sus habitantes, el dios del fuego que con ayuda del dios de la tierra hizo los volcanes y las rocas rojas, el dios del viento que con el soplo de su boca hizo el cielo y las nubes y al final el dios de luz y oscuridad hizo el sol y la luna con las estrellas.

Cada uno de los dioses al terminar su trabajo crearon al hombre para habitarla, pero ellos les advirtió – "Si algún día, esta tierra que hemos creado para ti llega a destruirse por ustedes mismos, llegará el día en que un 'Rayo de Luz' llegará a y decidirá el destino de la humanidad" – diciendo esto los cinco dioses se marcharon dejando al hombre para habitarlo, a cambio de eso el hombre hizo cinco templos para venerar a cada uno de los dioses, cada templo se situaba en cada elemento que ellos hicieron, pero para hacerlo el hombre le pidió de favor a sus dioses que le ayudaran a situar cada uno de los templos, puesto que era muy difícil hallar el lugar sobre todo para los dioses del viento y el de la luz y oscuridad.

Con esto se quedó una profecía el cual era la advertencia de los dioses y decía:

"Si algún día, esta tierra que hemos creado para ti llega a destruirse por ustedes mismos, llegará el día en que un 'Rayo de Luz' llegará y decidirá el destino de la humanidad" pero al igual había otra profecía la cual era:

"Si 'Rayo de Luz' no quiere su destino tendrá que atravesar los cinco templos que se convertirán en cinco calabozos, para que coleccione cinco pergaminos, el cual tendrá que juntar para completar un hechizo para liberarse de su destino o morir será la otra opción".

El hombre tuvo en cuenta esto pero pasando los años, y el reino de Edea surgió, y consigo surgieron varias razas, y poco a poco se fueron olvidando de las profecías, los únicos que sabían de aquella profecía eran los soberanos de cada raza de las que eran:

-Los Humanos, ellos habitaban la mayoría de la tierra, su rey es Ewen gobernante de todo el reino de Edea respetado por todos sus habitantes y soberanos de las demás razas.

-Los Melta, ellos habitaban las tierras de fuego y en su mayoría los volcanes, les gusta comer rocas, son pacíficos y relajados; su soberano es Ashtar noble y orgulloso melta respetado por sus habitantes, considera al rey de Edea su "hermano leal".

-Los Umi, ellos habitan los mares y océanos son un poco traviesos y aventureros, pueden tanto salir del agua como nadar en ella y respirar debajo de ella, su soberana es Marina; es pacifica, no le gusta la guerra y tiene una arpa que le gusta tocar mucho, tanto que sus habitantes se amontonan solo para escuchar su bella melodía.

-Los Fuu, no se sabe de su existencia pero hay leyendas en donde ellos habitan en el cielo, se cree que son humanos con alas en la espalda, algunos viajeros dicen que los han visto pero no se sabe si existen o no, solo se sabe que en el cielo se encuentra uno de los templos.

-Los Twilight, son criaturas hechas de luz y oscuridad, nadie sabe como llegar a esa tierra pero se cree que esas criaturas son muy hay tres tipos: las que son hechas de luz y oscuridad, las que estan hechas de pura oscuridad y las que estan hechas de pura luz, las ultimas dos son peligrosas y viven por separado puesto que se odian a muerte. Las criaturas oscuras son llamadas darkless y las criaturas de luz son llamadas lightless. Nadie sabe si tienen un soberano, lo único que se sabe es que ahí esta uno de los templos.

-Las Grandes Hadas, son hadas que habitan en el bosque hay fuentes en donde habitan pero para poder verlas, se tiene que pasar una prueba de valor, si logras pasarla la Gran Hada te concederá un don, en total hay seis Grandes Hadas. En las distintas regiones de toda Edea.

-Los Thiefs, personas exiliadas del reino de Edea, viven en el desierto y en su mayoría roban la magia de los hechiceros al igual que las cosas de valor. Tienen poca agua y tienen un gran resentimiento hacia el rey de Edea.

Pero lo que nadie sabia es que había una maldición detrás de la profecía pero los dioses, no le dijeron al hombre, ya que la maldición era para 'Rayo de Luz' pero que tendrá que buscar por sus medios.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K-I: Pésimo ¿verdad? Es la primera vez que escribo algo y espero que poco a poco voy a ir mejorando.

Iris: espero que sea de su agrado

Riis: y aunque es la primera vez dejen sus comentarios acerca del prologo de esta historia

Hunter: así que nos esforzaremos

K-I¿Nos? Me suena a manada ¬¬

Hunter: bueno te esfuerces

K-I: mucho mejor


	2. CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO I

Entre Moon Town y Sun Town había una pequeña cabaña en donde habitaba una mujer con sus dos hijos una niña y un niño. La niña se veía de una edad aproximada de 8 años su nombre es Yaiza es dulce, alegre y a veces traviesa con unos ojos de verde esmeralda y de cabello lacio no muy largo de color café claro; mientras que su hermano Hex era un niño de aproximadamente 10 años es serio y responsable no muy común de niños de su edad aunque si le gustaba jugar con su hermana, con unos ojos de color gris y de cabello negro. La madre de los dos pequeños es una mujer de tez blanca de muy buena figura a pesar de su edad, ojos color azul claro y cabello de color café claro; muy buena madre, bondadosa y quiere mucho a sus hijos. A pesar de todas las dificultades que tenían ya que su esposo murió mientras los intentaba proteger de un monstruo.

Un día Yaiza y Hex se fueron a jugar en el bosque, cuando oyeron ruidos de pisadas acercándose, con miedo los dos se escondieron entre los arbustos que estaban y vieron pasar a cinco hombres extraños, dos de ellos eran grandes y se veían muy fuertes, uno de ellos tenia un hacha como arma; otros dos de ellos no se veían muy fuertes, pero se percataron los dos pequeños de que uno traía un libro y el otro un tipo de báculo; mientras el que iba al frente no tenia nada ni se le veía la cara ya que estaba encapuchado; aquellos hombres iban murmurando algo.

-Espero que se encuentre en ese lugar – dijo el hombre que tenia el libro

-Si, se imaginan todo ese poder – respondió otro

-Descuiden muchachos calma – dijo el encapuchado, calmando la emoción de su compañero – cuando le encontremos le robaremos esa energía.

-Y si por casualidad no esta – respondió el que traía el hacha. Cuando el hombre encapuchado se paro en seco y volteo a verlo.

-Debe de estar ahí con esa mujer estoy seguro he investigado mucho – dijo eufórico por lo que dijo su compañero – y si no, nos quiere enseñar en donde esta la torturamos hasta que nos diga o simplemente la matamos – con una voz muy fría y con ansias de poder dijo aquel hombre. Se volteo y de nuevo siguieron su ruta.

Mientras que los niños se les quedaron viendo pasmados por lo que dijeron, aunque no saliendo de su escondite.

-Hermano tengo miedo – dijo Yaiza muy asustada y abrazando a su hermano.

-No te preocupes – dijo con voz suave para calamar a su desconcertada hermana, aunque el también tenia algo de miedo, le preocupaba su madre así que no lo pensó dos veces y agarró a Yaiza de su muñeca.

-¿A donde vamos? – pregunto la inocente niña

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí y decirle a nuestra madre lo que dijeron esos tipos.

-Esta bien. ¡Vamos!

Los dos niños se fueron por un atajo, para que esos hombres no se percataran de su presencia y para llegar más rápido hacia su casa (N/A: Lógico si agarran una ruta corta es para llegar más rápido XDDD), pero por desgracia ya habían llegado tarde.

A pesar de todo lo que habían corrido no pudieron llegar a tiempo, pero ¿Cómo? Se pregunto Hex, como es que pudieron llegar antes que ellos si habían tomado un atajo y corrieron lo más rápido posible, acaso era ¿magia? Imposible se supone que los magos sirven al rey, o acaso era lo que mas temía.

-Thiefs – dijo con un susurro Hex – pero se supone que ellos son desterrados y viven en el desierto, como es que llegaron hasta aquí y que quieren con nuestra madre.

-Hermano, tengo mucho miedo – le dijo Yaiza a su hermano con mucho pánico y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Los dos niños se acercaron a la casa y vieron que las ventanas estaban rotas y algunos muebles estaban afuera de la casa, contando que la puerta estaba rota; al interior de esta se oían golpes y algunos platos que se caían, los cinco hombres estaban ahí adentro causando todo ese caos, cuando de repente salio la madre de ellos con un poco de sangre en la boca.

-¡¡¡Mamá!!! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo corriendo hacia ella. Pero se pararon en seco cuando vieron que los hombres salían de la casa, aquellos hombres miraron a los niños con desprecio y asco, cuando el encapuchado en vez de eso sonrió.

-Niños aléjense de aquí es peligroso que se queden – dijo la mujer a sus hijos con voz dura y preocupada.

Los niños obedecieron pero para su desgracia los hombres intervinieron y no los dejaron escapar, uno de ellos agarro a Yaiza de la muñeca.

-¡¡¡¡Suélteme!!!! – dijo Yaiza con voz desesperada tratando de zafarse de ese hombre, ya que le lastimaba mucho la muñeca y sus ojos amenazaban de que iba a llorar, cuando escucho algo proviniendo del aquel hombre, parece que se había lastimado pero ¿Cómo?.

-¿Qué no oyó a mi hermana? O acaso esta sordo – dijo Hex con tono amenazante y con una roca en la mano, la cual había golpeado al hombre para dejar a su hermana. La niña al zafarse corrió atrás de su hermano para que no le hicieran nada.

-Maldito mocoso ¡¡¡Me las pagaras!!! – dijo el hombre, agarrando su hacha preparando el golpe que terminaría con los niños, pero parece que algo o alguien lo había detenido de su ataque despojando su arma pero ¿Quién?

Los niños voltearon y abrieron los ojos para ver quien había sido, para su sorpresa fue su madre la que había hecho eso, parecía que había hecho magia. De la nada ella saco un báculo con un cristal en la punta, la cual dejo de brillar después de un ataque que hizo la mujer.

-Déjalos en paz a la que quieren es a mi no a ellos – dijo con voz amenazante hacia el hombre que tenia el hacha – ¿estan bien niños? – dijo ya con tono mas suave.

-Si – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y corriendo hacia ella pero se tuvieron que detenerla que alguien la ataca.

-¡¡¡Mamá!!! – grito Yaiza con lagrimas en sus ojos, preocupada por su madre. Mientras que Hex se limitaba a mirar nada mas a su madre con preocupación, podría ir a ayudarla pero dejaría sola y sin protección a su hermana.

El que la ataco fue el hombre encapuchado que salía de su mano un tipo de magia oscura, atacando de nuevo a aquella mujer una y otra vez la atacaba, a tal punto en que su ropa se desgarraba y sufría varios golpes por los impactos que provocaba aquella extraña magia, pero en uno de esos ataques la mujer lo detuvo con su báculo logrando devolvérselo, pero aquel hombre era muy astuto y lo esquivo a tiempo.

-Dinos donde esta y te dejamos en paz – dijo el hombre que tenia el libro en la mano.

-Nunca, no les daré a Rayo de Luz si tienen fines malignos – dijo con tono amenazante y apuntando con su báculo a los hombres. Pero uno de ellos la ataco pero ella lo esquivo lo que no se percato es que el hombre encapuchado también la ataco dándole de lleno y derribándola; mientras que uno de los hombres se acerco y la piso para que ella no se levantara.

La mujer dio un grito ahogado por el dolor provocado; aunque eso no la detuvo de ejecutar un ataque de luz al hombre provocando que se alejara de ella y arribándolo al mismo tiempo. Mientras tanto uno de los hombres se acerco para agarrar a Yaiza, pero Hex se interpuso en el camino para protegerla de que no la agarraran.

-Quítate mocoso – dijo el hombre eufórico con intensiones de darle un golpe a Hex para que se quitara.

-No lo haré, le prometí a mi madre que protegería a mi hermana cueste lo que cueste – dijo Hex poniéndose delante de su hermana con los brazos extendidos con intenciones de no dejarlo pasar.

Cuando la madre de los dos niños por fin se pudo para después de ejecutar su ataque nuevamente fue golpeada por atrás por el hombre que anteriormente la ataco, pero esta vez no ceso y ella lo ataco logrando que aquel hombre impactara con un árbol; la mujer volteo a ver para saber como estaban sus hijos pero para su sorpresa el hombre que intentaba agarrar a Yaiza, tenia a Hex en su hombro tratando de quitárselo puesto que Hex lo había mordido.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en proteger a la niña? – pregunto el hombre que tenia el libro

Entonces el encapuchado capto el mensaje que dio su compañero ¿Por qué protegen tanto a una niña? Al menos que ella sea. . . una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se levanto de donde estaba y se empezó a acercar al lugar en donde estaban sus compañeros.

-A lo mejor es por que ella es lo que buscamos – dijo maliciosamente poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del que tenia el libro – vaya que si sabes guardar secretos, pero ahora te costara por eso nos llevaremos a la niña para quitarle sus poderes.

Después el hombre le indico con señas a su compañero de que atacara a la mujer, aunque ella se dio cuenta de esto y lo primero que hizo fue atacar primero, un ataque en el cual se paralizaban sus manos y dejar libre a Hex de sus manos. Pero el hombre encapuchado la ataco de nuevo.

Ella lo esquivo ágilmente – creíste que caería en el mismo truco dos veces – aunque no se percato de que uno de los hombres estaba detrás de ella y en seguida con sus dos fornidos brazos la atrapo y la empezó a apretar, para que ella dejara caer su arma y no volviera a atacar. El encapuchado se acerco a Yaiza pero su hermano de nuevo se interpuso en su camino.

-Sufrirás lo mismo que tu madre si no te quitas enseguida niño

- . . . –Hex no respondió pero lo desafiaba con su mirada y no tenia las intensiones de quitarse pase lo que pase no le importaba su única prioridad era proteger a su hermana

-Tu lo pediste – pero antes de que ejecutara el hechizo alguien lo detuvo ya que le lanzaron un ataque pero ¿quien?

-¿Quién fue?

-Fui yo

CONTINUARA. . . . . .


End file.
